nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yusugi: Collecting Toad Oil 12/17/15
'Participants:' Uzumaki Yusugi 'Title: Collecting Toad Oil 12/17/15' Yusugi: - The young Uzumaki roamed the streets, a blueberry sucker in his mouth, both his hands in his hoodie and a smile on his face. He looked around wondering what to do, to be honest Yusugi was quiet bored, the only thing that seemed to interest him was doing missions and helping around the house. He looked at the businesses as he passed them by, as he walked by he looked at a merchant’s shop and then turned his head, as he did the Merchant said “You with the red hair, come over here please.” Yusugi paused, looked at the Merchant, pointed at himself and asked to make sure if he had called for him, the Merchant nodded. After this Yusugi walked over to the Merchant only to find out that he had a job for him. The merchant told him that he wanted adleast three different Toads and said that if he went on and collected all the different colored Toads he would get a bonus, and that after he completed this task he would reward him. Having said this Yusugi was given a container by the Merchant to fill the frogs up in, after this he proceeded to heading out to the pond.- Yusugi: -Having reached the pond he searched for the toads. He wondered why he didn’t see none at first sight but continued to look anyway. He looked in the general area’s of which a Toad would be in but had no luck finding any type of frog what so ever. He continued for about a good fifteen-minutes before finally thinking that the problem was that there we’re no Toads in the pond. And he was right, after this he decided to relocate. He went up stream still in searching for the Toads.- Yusugi: -Once reaching up stream he continued his search. He yawned, following this up with rubbing his eyes his the back of his right hand. It was very early in the morning, probably around nine in the morning. Adleast it was for Yusugi, he had searched for about a total of twenty-five minutes and had no results. He eventually began to think that he would never find Toads, but just before he thought he had ran out of luck he spotted something.- Yusugi: -Eight Toads sat on their own separate rocks. They turned as they noticed Yusugi’s presence. Their big eyes starring the young Uzumaki down as he smiled, as he turned his focus to one particular frog, a red one, he immediately charged the wrong as he spereaded his hands jumping in the air attempting to grab the Toad once landing in the stream, but he was sadly mistaken. Once landing he fell flat on his face, when he got up his outfit was completely soaked with water. He laughed and grinned at the sight of himself. After this he got up and ran at the Toad once more, this time the Toad jumped on top of his head. The Toad didn’t bother to move.- Yusugi: - At that very moment Yusugi grabbed the green Toad, and placed him into the container of which the Merchant had given him for catching the Toads and placing them in once capturing them. After this he focused his sight on the second Toad, which was red. Unlike the first Toad, it didn’t bother to run, instead it just starred at Yusugi. And because of this Yusugi simply picked him up and put him in the container, after this Yusugi was now focusing his sights on the the blue Toad. When attempting to grab the blue Toad it immediately ran, it was about a good five-minute chase before the Toad slowed down and was captured by Yusugi before being placed in the container. He then looked at the orange Toad, when attempting to approach and capture the Toad it immediately jumped on his face, its slimy body covering his face with slime. At that moment he captured the Toad and placed it in the container. Now that he had for, only having four left to go, he focused capturing the next Toad, the Yellow toad. When attempting to capture this Toad it did the same s what the blue Toad had done, which was run until it finlly slowed down. After this Yusugi easily captured the last three without any problems. Once the container had been filled with the Toads he grinned, looking at each Toad as he tapped the container with his right first finger before leaving the stream and heading back to the Merchant’s shop.- Yusugi: -It was a good thirty-minute travel before Yusugi had finally reached the Merchant’s shop. Once arriving he showed the Merchant the frogs, the Merchant had been very please, he nodded and took the container that had contained the Toads and went to the back, after about three minutes he came back with Yusugi’s reward.He gave Yusugi a little more cash inside of his reward. After this the Merchant thanked him for the job for him, Yusugi let the Merchant know that he had no problem doing the task for him at all. After this he headed home with his reward and decided to catch up on sleep before noon. And so he did.- 'End Results:' While walking in the main streets of Amegakure he is asked by a Mechant to collect Toads, Yusugi heads to the pond and finds no frogs, relocates to a stream where he eventually finds Toads. He has a bit of trouble catching them due to them resisting capture but eventually captures the three Toads, after capturing all of the Toads he heads back to the Merchant’s shop, gives him the Toads and receive his reward. After receiving his award Yusugi returns to his home to catch up on sleep before noon.